


Slowing Dancing

by rw_2018



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_2018/pseuds/rw_2018
Summary: Based off a comic a saw a couple of days ago. Disclaimer Adventure Time is owned by Penton Ward and cartoon network. I just am a big fan of Adventure Time.





	Slowing Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for writing angst but I have been having writers block. Also please give me constructive critism I want to improve as much as possible.

Slow dance with you  
I just want to slow dance with you  
I know all the other boys are tough and smooth  
And I got the blues  
I want to slow dance with you

I want to slow dance with you  
(Slow dance)  
I just want to slow dance with you  
(Slow dance)  
Why don't you take the chance?  
I've got the moves  
I'd like to prove  
I want to slow dance with you

As Marceline swayed back and forth in there old room. Arms floating as if wrapped around something. "It has been so long since we danced together." Marceline said sobbing with tears rolling down her checks. "I miss you so much Bonnie. I am so sorry." She continued with a sob. Unkown to her Finn and Jake were standing outside of the door. "She's doing it again." Finn said quietly his face full of sadness and empathy for Marceline. "Its been happening more often too." "I know, I know" Jake said all laughter and fun gone from his features.


End file.
